Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to the provision of communication services across heterogeneous networks, and more particularly, to apparatuses and methods for steering data traffic associated with a mobile communication device between a telecommunication network utilizing a cellular technology and an Access Point (AP) utilizing a Short Range Wireless (SRW) technology.
Description of the Related Art
With growing demand for ubiquitous computing and networking, various wireless technologies have been developed, such as Short Range Wireless (SRW) technologies, including the Wireless Fidelity (WiFi) technology, Bluetooth technology, and the Zigbee technology, etc., and also, cellular technologies, including the Global System for Mobile communications (GSM) technology, General Packet Radio Service (GPRS) technology, Enhanced Data rates for Global Evolution (EDGE) technology, Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA) technology, Code Division Multiple Access 2000 (CDMA-2000) technology, Time Division-Synchronous Code Division Multiple Access (TD-SCDMA) technology, Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX) technology, Long Term Evolution (LTE) technology, and Time-Division LTE (TD-LTE) technology, etc.
For user convenience and flexibility, most Mobile Stations (MSs) (also referred to as User Equipments (UEs)) nowadays are equipped with more than one wireless communication module for supporting different wireless technologies. However, each wireless technology has its own features, such as bandwidth, average coverage, and service rate, etc. Particularly, the bandwidth and coverage provided to an MS by a wireless network may vary according to the conditions of the location of the MS and/or the time conditions.
Using an MS equipped with a WCDMA module and a WiFi module as an example, it may selectively obtain wireless services using the WCDMA technology or the WiFi technology. Generally, the wireless services obtained from a WCDMA network have a rather limited bandwidth, but better mobility, while the wireless services obtained from a WiFi AP have a sufficient bandwidth, but lack mobility. However, the feature of better mobility of the WCDMA network is more likely accompanied with rapid changes of radio signal quality for the MS, while the feature of low mobility of the WiFi AP is usually accompanied with rather stable radio signal quality for the MS. Thus, it is desirable to have a more flexible way of steering data traffic for the MS between heterogeneous networks.